An Uncalled For Surprise
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Elijah has a bachelor party at a bar two days before his wedding and while at the bar Klaus meets a girl named Caroline. They both eventually get drunk… One thing leads to another and then a month later Caroline finds out she's pregnant. Klaus is supposed to marry Tatia in a month so what happens when he finds out that a woman is expecting his child and that woman isn't Tatia?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my newest fanfic :) I know i have 9 other ones that aren't yet complete, but the plot bunnies kept on pushing me to write this.

I hope you guys like it!

Summary:

Elijah has a bachelor party at a bar two days before his wedding and while at the bar Klaus meets a girl named Caroline. They both eventually get drunk… One thing leads to another and then a month later Caroline finds out she's pregnant. Klaus is supposed to marry Tatia in one month so what happens when he finds out that a woman is expecting his child and that woman isn't Tatia?

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Elijah! It's time to go to your bachelor party!" Kol yelled out from the living room.

"Hold on Kol. Elijah is on the phone with Katherine." Klaus said in a sing-song voice as he entered the living room and made his way towards the couch.

"Shut up you two." Finn hissed because he was having a phone conversation with his beloved wife Sage.

Kol and Klaus looked over at Finn and they scowled at him. Both of their brothers were acting like some sort of love-sick puppies. Klaus never acted that way when he was around Tatia and she was going to be his wife in two months. Kol never really had a steady girlfriend to begin with so he didn't understand why his older brothers were so love struck.

"Nik!" Henrik yelled out from his room.

"What is it bud?" Klaus yelled back.

"I need some advice." Henrik called out.

"I'll be right back," Klaus said to Kol. Kol nodded to Klaus and Klaus made his way towards Henrik's bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asked as he entered the room.

Henrik was sitting at his desk with a whole bunch of textbooks. "There's this girl…" Henrik started to say.

"You're only 16, Henry." Klaus said.

"So what, you had your first girlfriend when you were like 14." Henrik said as he narrowed his blue eyes at his older brother.

"Right," Klaus said.

"So there's this girl, and I really like her but I don't know how to ask her out." Henrik said.

"Just ask her out, go up to her and simply ask. I'm sure she won't be able to turn you down because you obviously are a Mikaelson and the girls' go crazy over us." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have asked you. Forget it." Henrik said.

Klaus shrugged and walked out of the bedroom and knocked on Elijah's bedroom.

"I'm coming," Elijah called out.

Klaus stood outside of his brother's room and waited until he would come out. When Elijah finally came out he looked nervous.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out. I don't need a bachelor party."

"Yes you do, let's go 'Lijah. In a couple of days you will no longer be a free man." Klaus said.

"And you will not be a free man in two months." Elijah said as he chuckled.

"Yup," Klaus said and walked away from Elijah.

* * *

"Caroline!" Bonnie called out from her bedroom.

"What is it?" Caroline yelled out from the living room.

"Let's go out tonight. I just broke up with Jamie and I just really want to let loose." Bonnie said as she ran to the living room.

"I can't, I have work tomorrow." Caroline said to her best friend and roommate.

"So do I, come on please?" Bonnie pleaded and looked at Caroline sadly.

"Fine, but you're buying the drinks. Is Elena also going to come?" Caroline asked.

"Yay! Nah, Elena can't make it she has to go over to Katherine's because they have a few last minute things to set up for the wedding." Bonnie replied.

"I can't believe Kat is getting married in two days. Remember back when we were kids she swore that she would never get married and here she is planning her wedding." Caroline said as a smile formed on her lips.

"I know! I don't think any of us were against marriage like her and here she is getting married first." Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded and said, "So where we going?"

"To a bar because I could really use some shots of tequila," Bonnie said.

"You and me both, but if I get drunk I am going to kill you myself for dragging me out into a bar." Caroline said as she looked at Bonnie seriously.

"Sure you will, get dressed already! I don't have all day." Bonnie said as she walked back into her bedroom.

Caroline smiled at her best friend's retrieving figure and made her way towards her own bedroom. When Caroline was in her bedroom she quickly opened up her closet and picked out a white blouse and a pair of blue high-wasted shorts. She pulled them on and then applied some makeup onto her face. She put on some mascara, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. She decided to keep her hair naturally wavy.

It was good that she was finally going out because after her breakup with Tyler she hasn't really had much fun and that was going to change tonight.

"Are you ready yet?" Bonnie yelled out.

"Yeah," Caroline yelled back and made her way towards the door. Caroline walked into the hallway and Bonnie was already standing there dressed. She wore a strapless black leather dress with red stilettos.

"Damn Bon, Jamie is a fucking idiot for breaking it off with you." Caroline said honestly.

"Oh I know," Bonnie said with a small smirk on her face.

Caroline giggled and so did Bonnie.

"You look gorgeous Caroline." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a little bow.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said as she pulled on Caroline's arm.

"Let me put on my shoes woman!" Caroline yelled out.

Caroline walked over to the shoe closet and took out her black heels. She pulled them on and then grabbed her blue blazer.

"Now I am ready to go."

"Finally!" Bonnie said as she unlocked the door.

Bonnie and Caroline made their way downstairs and then grabbed a taxi. They decided to go to the bar that was located on Lexington Avenue.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Finn drove to the bar on Lexington Avenue. They went to that bar because it was Elijah's favorite place.

"Is anybody else coming?" Kol asked.

"Galen is coming but Stefan and Damon couldn't make it." Klaus said.

"No Salvatore's tonight then? It must be my lucky day." Kol said with a smirk.

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy their company, brother." Elijah said.

"We all know you're in love with Damon's eyes." Finn said with a chuckle.

"Who cares? He has nice eyes okay? At least I'm not in love with Stefan like Klaus is." Kol stated.

"Shut up, Kol. Yes, I love Stefan as a brother but I am not in love with him." Klaus said.

All of the men burst out into laughter and Klaus joined them soon after.

When they got to the bar they made their way to the table that Galen was sitting in.

"Vaughn, you made it." Elijah said and smiled at his old friend.

"Of course I did! My best friend is getting married in two days!" Galen said in his accented voice. Elijah and Galen have been best friends ever since their high school years.

"First round of drinks are on me." Kol said before walking into the direction of the bar.

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting at the bar when Caroline noticed a man walking towards the bar.

"Hot guy alert!" Caroline whispered nudging Bonnie. Bonnie was on her second shot of tequila and she turned to face the guy that Caroline was talking about.

"Holy shit," Bonnie said as her green eyes widened.

Kol sat down on the barstool and the bartender made his way towards him.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked Kol.

"Let me get 10 shots of your finest tequila." Kol said as he took out his wallet and laid the 100 dollar bill on the table.

The bartender nodded and grabbed the bottle of tequila. He lined up the 10 shot glasses and poured the tequila into them.

Kol turned to the two girls that were sitting beside him and he laid his eyes on the tanned beauty.

Caroline nudged Bonnie again because she noticed that the man was looking at her best friend. Bonnie looked up and Caroline made a head movement towards the hot guy that was sitting next to them.

Bonnie smiled at him seductively and he smiled back at her.

"I'll be right back," Caroline said as she slid out of the bar stool. She made her way towards the bathroom and she passed Elijah's table.

"Caroline?" She heard someone say.

Caroline turned to face the person that called her name and she noticed that Elijah was sitting there with two other men.

"Elijah! How are you?" Caroline asked happily.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm alright," Caroline said.

"Good," Elijah said as he smiled at his future wife's best friend.

"It was really nice seeing you, but if you'll excuse me." Caroline said because she really wanted to use the restroom.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Yes you will," Caroline said before she walked off.

Klaus came back into the restaurant because he went out for a smoke and he made his way towards the table.

"You have to stop smoking, Niklaus." Finn said and Elijah nodded.

"I'd rather not, but thanks for your concern, brothers'." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

Kol moved over to Caroline's seat because he wanted to sit closer to the tanned beauty.

"What's your name?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Bonnie, and you are?"

"Kol," He answered.

"So do you want to buy me a drink or what?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I do!" Kol said.

"Good," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yo! Bartender!" Kol called out.

"Yes?" The bartender asked.

"Do you mind if I make something?" Kol asked.

"I'm sorry sir, that's not allowed."

Kol took out his wallet and put a 100 dollar bill on the table, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"You have five minutes." The bartender said before walking off.

Kol smirked and Bonnie smiled at him impressed. Kol made his way around the bar and took out all of the necessary ingredients.

A couple of minutes later his cocktail was ready and he took a glass out. He poured the cocktail into the glass and then slipped the glass to Bonnie. Bonnie looked at it and Kol said, "It's good, I promise."

"Okay then," Bonnie said before taking a drink from the glass. "Damnnnnnn!" She said happily. It tasted really fucking amazing, she thought.

"I'm guessing you like it?"

"Oh yeah," Bonnie said as she took another drink from the glass.

"Slow down there darling. I wouldn't want to get you drunk so early in the evening."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Kol said as he smirked at her playfully.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bonnie asked. She knew it was wrong to hook up with some stranger but she really needed it.

"What about your friend?"

"She'll understand."

"Okay, sure why not. Just give me a minute."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

Kol winked at her and ran back to the table with the 10 shots.

"What the hell took so long?" Klaus asked.

"I'm leaving," Kol said.

"Right now?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Kol said.

Caroline was coming out of the restroom when she noticed that Bonnie was leaving with the hot guy. She rolled her eyes at her best friend and then made her way to her stool.

"One shot of tequila, please." Caroline said to the bartender.

The bartender nodded and handed her the shot of tequila. Caroline gulped it down immediately and then asked for another one.

As the night progressed the men continued to drink.

"I should get going." Galen said.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"I promised my sister I would pick her up from college."

"You're drunk though." Klaus stated.

"I know and that is why I am going to take a taxi to Hunter College."

"Alright Galen, thanks for coming mate." Elijah said as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"No problem, I'll see you on Saturday, alright?"

"Yes,"

Galen nodded and said, "Goodbye fellas'."

Finn got out of his chair as well. "I need to get home as well. Sage is exhausted because she has been watching after the baby for the whole day so I got to go and help her."

"Of course you do because your fiery red-haired wife is tired." Klaus said and smirked at his older brother. Elijah smirked as well.

When Finn left, Elijah and Klaus were the only ones left.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Klaus said and patted his brother on the back. Elijah's phone began to go off and he said, "Hold that thought."

Elijah answered it and Katherine was on the other end of the line.

"Elijah I'm freaking out!" She shrieked from the other end of the line.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"The photographer cancelled and the caterers said they can't make it. This is a disaster!" She whined.

"Katherine, everything will be okay." He heard Katherine's twin sister say.

"No it's not 'Lena! My wedding is in two days. For the love of god what did I do to deserve this?" Katherine said and began to cry.

"Sweetheart, relax. I'll be right there and we'll figure this all out." Elijah said.

"Okay," Katherine sobbed and then put the phone down.

"I got to go Niklaus. Kat is freaking out."

"Fine…" Klaus mumbled.

Elijah nodded at him and ran out of the restaurant without a second glance.

Klaus huffed in annoyance because there he was out of tequila and he made his way to the bar.

"Give me a bottle of tequila." He demanded.

Caroline was still sitting there nursing her glass of wine when she saw him. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened. He looked like a fucking sex god for crying out loud!

Klaus noticed that the blonde was looking at him funny and he turned away from her. When the bartender gave him the bottle he drank straight from it.

An hour later they were both drunk and they still sat together. They haven't spoken yet.

"How the hell did you just down that bottle?" Caroline asked surprised. She has never seen anyone finish a bottle in such a short amount of time by themselves.

"It's a gift." Klaus said with a shrug. He was seeing the blonde double.

Caroline's blue eyes widened, he had a fucking accent, she thought.

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked drunkenly.

"Caroline," She answered.

"I'm Klaus." He said.

Caroline nodded at him and Klaus put his arm around her.

"What do you say we get out of here? This place is starting to bore me." He said looking at her through bloodshot eyes.

Caroline just nodded and he took a hold of her hand.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys like it so far.

Sexy time will happen in the next chapter :)

Please Review!

Tell me what you think! Should I continue?

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the next chapter to my newest klaroline fanfic!

I hope you guys like it :)

Warning: Smut ;)

Without further ado... Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you say we get out of here? This place is starting to bore me." He said looking at her through his bloodshot eyes.

Caroline just nodded and he took ahold of her hand.

Once they were out of the restaurant and on the street Klaus looked around for a taxi. When he finally saw one he raised his hand up in the air and the taxi stopped in front of them. Klaus opened the door for Caroline and she entered and so did Klaus.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked the handsome man named Klaus.

"It's your choice. We could go to a hotel or your apartment." Klaus said.

"Why can't we go to yours?"

"Because I have a teenage brother and I don't need him hearing what is going to be happening behind closed doors." Klaus said.

"Conceited much?" She asked.

"Maybe so, so where are we going?" Klaus asked getting impatient.

"My place is fine. I don't think my roommates will be back until really late at night so…" Caroline said.

"Your apartment it is,"

Caroline gave the driver her address and they drove there. Caroline wasn't one for hooking up with complete strangers but she just didn't really care at this point.

When they finally got to her apartment they ran into the lobby and into an elevator. They were the only ones in the elevator. Caroline was against the wall and Klaus looked at her hungrily. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning because he was to be married in a mere two months but he just couldn't seem to walk away from the blonde beauty that was ready to offer herself to him.

When the elevator finally chimed Caroline took out her keys and made her way towards her apartment. She quickly unlocked the doors and pulled Klaus inside. She took ahold of his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

Klaus kissed Caroline back and took off his shoes at the same time. When his shoes were off he picked Caroline up into his arms and she put her legs around his waist.

They continued to kiss only to stop for a couple of seconds because they needed to breathe.

"Where's your bedroom?" Klaus asked feeling himself harden.

"Last door on the right," Caroline said before she went back to kissing him.

Klaus carried her into the bedroom and then threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and she put her hands under his shirt. She felt his hard abs and she smirked. She always loved a guy that was fit.

Klaus took off his shirt and threw it against the wall. He then began to unbutton Caroline's blouse. When Caroline's blouse was thrown somewhere across the room he unclasped her black lingerie bra.

When Caroline's breasts were out in the open he pulled back for a moment and just looked at her. Caroline began to blush and she didn't know why. This was just a random hookup, she didn't even know the guy, and she kept on telling herself that.

After tonight she would probably never see him again and that would be that. Klaus began to kiss his way down her chest. He took ahold of Caroline's breasts and began to massage them. Caroline moaned in response and he knew she liked what he was doing to him.

"We need to hurry up; my friends will be back soon." Caroline countered.

"Sh, love. We have all the time in the world." Klaus whispered. He continued to kiss down her stomach and her toes curled in pleasure. She was getting wet already.

Klaus unbuttoned Caroline's high-wasted shorts and pulled them down her mile-long legs. He then pulled down her underwear. He pushed two fingers inside of her and she yelped in pleasure.

"Fuck," She said.

"Indeed," Klaus said as he smirked. He curled his fingers inside of her and he heard her scream. The sounds of her screaming were making him harder and he couldn't wait to have her.

Caroline ran her fingers through Klaus' curly soft blonde hair and Klaus continued to curl and uncurl his fingers inside of her.

"Enough playing games, it's my turn now." Caroline said as she got on top of him.

Klaus pulled out his two fingers and looked up at her naked form.

"What are you going to do to me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as a smirk formed on his lips.

"You'll see." Caroline said. She unclasped his belt and then unbuttoned his dark jeans. She pulled down his jeans. When his jeans were lying on the floor with the rest of their clothes he helped her remove his boxer-briefs.

When his boxer-briefs were off she looked at his hardened length in disbelief. He was huge! She thought.

Caroline put his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it hard. Klaus groaned because it felt so good having his length in her mouth.

She bit down on his cock softly and he moaned in response.

"Enough, sweetheart," Klaus said half-heartedly.

Caroline didn't listen to him and continued to suck on his hard length. He allowed her to continue doing what she was doing for a couple of moments and then he pulled away from her.

He was now on top of her and he slowly began to fill her up.

Klaus heard her yell at the sudden feeling of having him inside of her and he smirked. When Klaus filled her up completely she was moaning.

"Harder," He heard her say.

Klaus did as he was told and he began to thrust in and out of her quickly. Caroline was about ready to go over the edge and he could feel it because her walls were tightening.

"Come for me, Caroline." Klaus said saying her name seductively.

Caroline didn't have to be told twice. Caroline felt herself let go and sighed in relief.

"That's a good girl," Klaus said as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

He felt himself getting ready to release and he knew that he should have pulled out but he didn't. Klaus climaxed into Caroline and then he got off of her. He lay next to her and they both looked up at the ceiling.

They lay down together silently and then Klaus said, "How about another round?"

"Let's do it." Caroline murmured.

Klaus put his hands on either side of her body and he filled her up again. They climaxed together a little while later and Klaus got out of the bed.

"I should get going," He said.

"Okay," Caroline mumbled tiredly.

"Goodbye Caroline," Forever… He added to himself.

"Bye," Caroline said before she drifted off to sleep.

Klaus got his clothes together and put them on silently. He looked at the sleeping blonde and sighed. How was he ever going to look at Tatia the way he used to when he just cheated on her? He thought to himself.

He walked over to Caroline silently and looked down at her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then left the bedroom and the apartment.

The next morning Klaus woke up with a killer headache and remembered bits and pieces of the night before. He looked up at the ceiling and remembered the blonde girl he was with the night before. He remembered going to her apartment and having sex with her. Klaus jumped out of his bed and began to pace his bedroom. Did he even wear a condom? He wondered. Klaus ran over to his wallet and silently hoped that the condom wouldn't be there but it was.

"Fuck!" He yelled out. What if he got her pregnant? What would he do then? What if she wasn't on the pill? All of these questions ran through his mind and his headache got even worse.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" Elijah called out from outside of his bedroom.

"No!" Klaus yelled out.

Elijah walked into Klaus' bedroom and looked over at his distressed brother.

"What happen?" Elijah asked confused.

"I'm in some deep shit, Elijah." Klaus said as he ran his finger through his messy curls.

"What shit?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"I think I may have gotten a girl pregnant." Klaus said.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're getting married to Tatia in two months you idiot!" Elijah said annoyed.

"I know," Klaus said.

"Who's the girl?" Elijah asked.

Klaus tried to remember her name but he couldn't, "I don't know." Klaus answered.

"Bloody hell," Elijah said.

"Don't worry about it. You're getting married tomorrow. I'll find her and I'll fix this." Klaus said as he continued to pace around his bedroom.

"You'll never find her Niklaus. This is New York City for crying out loud." Elijah said.

"I'll go back to the bar, maybe she'll be there. Just don't worry. This is my problem and I'll fix it."

"You better," Elijah said before he turned away from his brother and walked out of the bedroom.

Caroline woke up with a horrible headache. Her mouth was feeling dry so she quickly got up and pulled on her silk robe. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. The cold water trickled down her face and it felt good.

After that she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She drank the water and sat down on the stool.

Elena walked into the kitchen tiredly and looked over at Caroline.

"You look like hell, Care." Elena said.

"I feel like hell," Caroline said.

"What happen?"

"I got drunk last night and then I think I hooked up with some guy."

"You think?" Elena asked.

"Okay… I know I hooked up with a guy. He was here and then he left after we were finished sexing it up." Caroline said with a shrug.

"I hope he used protection." Elena said.

Caroline tried to remember if he had on a condom but she couldn't remember.

"Yeah, he probably did." Caroline said.

"Are you on the pill?" Elena asked.

Caroline swallowed and said, "No,"

Elena looked at her best friend with wide eyes and Caroline looked back at Elena nervously.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm almost certain he wore a condom. Everything's going to be alright." Caroline said trying to reassure herself and Elena.

"I hope so,"

* * *

There you have it. I hope the smut wasn't to horrible... it isn't really something I write well.

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this story so far!

Please Review :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took forever. School has been a real pain in the ass lately. Any who, enjoy!

* * *

Caroline ran into her bedroom after she spoke to Elena and got dressed for work. She was already an hour late for work and she knew her boss would give her hell when she got to the office.

Caroline looked into the mirror and applied some makeup quickly. She applied some mascara, and put on some foundation.

After she was finished with her makeup she grabbed her purse and went out into the hallway.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she entered the apartment.

"I got to go Bon, I'm late and Patricia is going to give me hell." Caroline said in a rush.

"I'm sure Patricia will let you off the hook. Aren't you guys related somehow?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, she's my father's cousin." Caroline said.

"Okay, so let me tell you and then you could get going."

"I can't Bon." Caroline said.

"Just hold up, give me a minute." Bonnie said.

"Fine," Caroline said as she pulled on her black sandals.

"It's about the guy from last night."

"What guy?" Caroline asked as she raised her eyebrows. Was she talking about the guy that Caroline had sex with or was it the hot guy from the bar, she wondered.

"Kol," Bonnie said.

"Kol?"

"The guy I left with!" Bonnie said.

"Oh right, him. So what did you need to tell me?" Caroline asked as she took out her black blazer and put it over her white dress.

"We had sex,"

"And what happened?"

"It was great,"

"Did you guys use protection?" Caroline asked.

"No shit, I'm on the pill and he used a condom." Bonnie said.

"Lucky you," Caroline mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused.

Caroline sighed and said, "Wait, I have to call Patricia and let her know I'm not coming in. I don't feel like going and I have to tell you something as well." Caroline took out her iPhone from her purse and dialed Patricia's number.

"Hello," Patricia asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey Patty, it's me Caroline."

"Why aren't you here?" Her boss yelled out.

"Something came up; I can't make it to work today." Caroline said.

"Caroline…." Patty whined.

"I'm sorry Aunt Patty. I'll come in on Sunday and I'll work extra hard." Caroline said as she looked over at Bonnie.

"Fine, you're lucky I'm your aunt or else you would be out of here." Patty said.

"Love you too!" Caroline said happily as she hung up the phone.

Caroline took off her sandals and blazer and made her way to the kitchen. Bonnie followed her.

"So why am I the lucky one?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I'm sure I'm just overreacting." Caroline said.

"What the hell happened last night, Care?" Bonnie asked.

"I got wasted last night."

"And…?" Bonnie asked.

"I slept with a guy," Caroline said.

"Good for you, girl! I still don't understand why I am the lucky one though." Bonnie said as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Pardon?" Bonnie asked.

"I wasn't on the pill and I don't remember if he wore a condom." Caroline said as she huffed sadly.

"It doesn't mean you got knocked up." Bonnie said as she took a sip from her coffee mug calmly.

"I'm freaking out Bonnie. I don't know what to do." Caroline said as she put her head down on the counter.

"Caroline, relax. Everything is going to be okay. And even if you are pregnant it's okay. You have us." Bonnie said.

"I know I just don't want to burden you guys."

"That's what best friends are for." Bonnie said as she made her way to Caroline and gave her a hug. Caroline hugged Bonnie back.

"Who did you sleep with?" Bonnie asked when Caroline was finally calm.

"I don't even remember his name… "Caroline said.

"Oh," Bonnie said.

"Tell me about it." Caroline said.

"Listen to me Care, just don't think about it. It's Kat's wedding tomorrow and she needs her bridesmaids to be happy." Bonnie said.

"You're right. I don't want to ruin Katherine's big day."

"That's a good girl. Now do you want to head over to Kat's?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, but I could just call my mom and let her know I can't make it to the boutique." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Oh, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said and rolled her blue eyes at Bonnie.

"So, are we going over to Kat's or are you just going to stay here all day and sulk?" Bonnie asked.

"I am not sulking." Caroline said with a pout.

"Always in denial. Get your ass up, we're going to Kat's place." Bonnie said and took ahold of Caroline's hand. Bonnie pulled Caroline out of the chair and they went over to the hallway.

Caroline pulled on her shoes and took her blazer once again. Bonnie ran to her bedroom and removed last night's clothing. She pulled on some black shorts with a white tank top and grabbed a cardigan off of her chair.

"Hurry up!" She heard Caroline say.

"Coming!" Bonnie said before she ran out into the hallway. She took out her black flip-flops and put them on.

"Let's go," Bonnie said.

They got out of their apartment and made their way towards Bonnie's grey Audi.

"Maybe we should call Katherine and let her know that we're coming."

"Okay, call her please. I'm a little busy." Bonnie said as she looked at the road in front of her.

Caroline nodded and took out her iPhone. She clicked on Katherine's name and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" A male voice said from the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked as her eyes widened.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"I asked you first." Caroline said.

"It's Elijah,"

"Oh thank god." Caroline said as she let out a sigh.

"Who is this?" Elijah asked again.

"It's me Caroline."

"Oh Caroline, how are you?" Elijah asked.

"I'm good, where's Kat?"

"In the shower," Elijah said.

"Oh,"

"Did you need something?"

"Not really, I was just calling because Bonnie and I wanted to stop by, but I'm guessing you two are a little busy so I'm just going to go." Caroline said. She was about to click the end button when she heard Elijah say, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" Caroline asked.

"Come over, Katherine could really use her best friends right now with all of the stress she is under. I am going to be leaving in a few minutes anyway." Elijah said.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's just she is freaking out over the wedding and I don't want her being under so much stress." Elijah said.

"Oh right, of course. Alright, Bonnie and I will be there in a few. Bye Elijah!"

"Goodbye Caroline," Elijah said.

Caroline put her phone away and said, "Let's go to our favorite bakery."

"Why?" Bonnie asked as she focused on the road.

"Elijah told me that Katherine is freaking out and I think she could use some of her favorite pastries."

"You're probably right, hold up." Bonnie said as she made a U-turn. They made their way towards the bakery and once they were there they went inside.

They went up to the register and there was a teenager standing there. His name tag read Henrik.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Henrik asked.

"Can we get six red velvet cupcakes, one strawberry cheesecake, one berry napoleon, and two fruit tarts?" Caroline asked.

"Yes of course, just a moment." Henrik said as he walked over and got all of the pastries that they ordered.

"He's adorable," Bonnie said.

"I know right! Look at those pretty blue eyes and black spiky hair!" Caroline said.

"He looks a little young, though." Bonnie said.

"He is young darling." They heard a voice say from behind. Bonnie recognized Kol's voice and turned to face him.

"Oh, it's you." Bonnie said trying to hide her excitement.

"Indeed, that's my brother you are speaking so fondly about." Kol said as he pointed at Henrik's back.

"You're kidding," Bonnie said.

"Nope," Kol said as he put his arm around Bonnie. He looked over at Caroline and smiled at her. Caroline smiled back at him. "Yo Henry!" Kol said loudly.

Henrik turned to face Kol and grinned at his older brother. "Kol! What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to see my adorable little brother." Kol said as he grinned at Bonnie. " Nik and I decided to stop by and say hey. Maybe grab a latte or something."

"Oh, alright. Where's Nik at?"

"He's parking the car." Kol said.

"Okay cool, let me just finish up with these ladies and then I'll ask for a break." Henrik said as he quickly put the pastries into the bag.

"Give them a discount, Bonnie here is someone dear to me and that girl over there is her friend…?"

"Caroline," She said.

"Caroline, lovely to meet you. My name's Kol."

"I know," Caroline said as she looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie looked back at Caroline blushing.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart."

"Likewise," Caroline said. The guy from last night called her sweetheart and she wondered if this guy knew him.

"All done!" Henrik said.

"Thank you very much Henrik. How much?" Bonnie asked.

"I got it," Kol said as he took out his wallet from his back jean pocket.

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said as she took out her money.

"I insist," Kol said as he threw the money down on the register.

Henrik took it and put it into the register. "Have a wonderful day!" He said with an innocent smile.

"Thank you," Bonnie and Caroline said before turning away.

Kol stopped Bonnie and Caroline looked between them.

"I'll go get the car." Caroline said.

"Alright," Bonnie said as she handed the keys over to Caroline.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and made a head movement that said 'don't screw it up'.

Bonnie nodded and Caroline put her blonde hair to the side. She made her way to where the car was parked.

Klaus got out of the car and saw a blonde woman walking towards an Audi. His eyes widened because he thought that it was the girl from last night but he couldn't see her whole face so he shook it off and walked into the bakery.

Klaus noticed Kol speaking to a girl. Henrik made his way towards Klaus and said, "Hey,"

"What's going on bud?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing much,"

"Who's the girl Kol is speaking to?" Klaus asked.

"Bonnie,"

"Oh, is she here alone?" Klaus asked.

"Nah, her friend went outside to get the car and she's still in here because our dear brother isn't letting her go." Henrik said with a grin.

"Who was her friend?" Klaus asked wondering if it was the blonde from outside.

"Caroline,"

That was her name! Klaus said to himself but it was probably just another blonde girl and not the girl from last night.

* * *

There you have it. I know there wasn't any klaroline interaction but the next chapter is Elijah's and Katherine's wedding so who knows what will happen?

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic so far.

I hope this chapter wasn't to bad.

If you have any suggestions, tell me by all means.

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. RL has been crazy but I am back :)

This chapter is the preparation for the wedding!

I hope you guys like it and haven't abandoned me because of my busyness

Now, without further ado I give you the fourth chapter to this fanfic!

* * *

The next day was completely crazy for most of the part. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were with Katherine for most of the day. All four of them went to the same salon to get their hair and makeup done and Katherine kept on freaking out.

"I'm freaking out!" Katherine said as she tried to sit still as the hair dresser curled her hair.

"Kat, relax. Tonight is going to be perfect." Caroline said to her best friend of many years.

"What if my wedding sucks?" Katherine whined.

"Katherine, you need to relax. Your wedding will be perfect and we will make sure of that." Elena said to her twin sister.

Katherine huffed and the girls exchanged looks.

"Listen Katherine, even if your wedding doesn't turn out the way you want it to at least you'll be married to the best man on this planet. Elijah really loves you and I know that you love him back just as much." Bonnie said.

"I just want this day to be perfect!" Katherine said as a tear slid down her already red cheeks.

"Katherine you better stop crying right this instant!" Caroline said.

"I can't." Katherine whined hysterically.

"Yes you can! Do you want to look like Bridezilla or do you want to look like The Princess Bride?" Caroline asked.

"I do not look like Bridezilla!" Katherine said defensively.

"Just answer the damn question." Caroline said as she looked at Katherine evenly.

"I want to look like The Princess Bride."

"That's what I thought. Now take a deep breath and relax."

Katherine did as she was told and relaxed.

"That's a good girl." Caroline said.

"Thank god you're here Care." Elena said as she smiled at her best friend.

Caroline smiled back and relaxed in the salon chair. The hair dresser was beginning to curl Caroline's hair and she took a magazine from the magazine rack.

The front of the magazine read "Pregnancy". Caroline sighed and opened it up. She began to skim through the pages and she stopped at a page that was titled "How to know if you are pregnant". Caroline folded the magazine and began to read the article.

"What are you reading, Care?" Elena asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Caroline answered immediately.

Bonnie took the magazine out of Caroline's hands and began to skim the page. Once Bonnie was done with the article she looked up at Caroline and said, "Caroline you are not pregnant!"

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked distressed.

"I don't, but I am trying to make you feel better here."

"I can't believe I was so reckless." Caroline whined.

"Care Bear relax," Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at Katherine and Katherine shrugged.

"How did this guy look like anyway?" Katherine asked.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?"

"I can't remember because I was kind of freaking out…" Katherine replied.

"Right, well he was tall, dirty blonde curly hair, blue-green eyes, and he had an accent."

"An accent? As in the same accent as my husband?" Katherine asked.

"Future Husband," Caroline corrected. "And yes he kind of had a similar accent to Elijah."

"You said you saw Elijah at the bar that night, right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, he was with a few of his friends." Caroline replied.

"Did you happen to see that guy amongst them?" Katherine asked as her brown eyes widened.

"No…"

"Do you remember the first letter of his name?" She asked excitedly.

"C?"

"Are you sure?"

"No… Maybe it was a K?"

"Klaus?" Katherine asked as she tried to stay in her seat.

Caroline's eyes widened in recognition and she nodded.

"Oh my god," Katherine said.

"What?" Caroline cried out.

"He's engaged!"

"What?" Caroline yelled out and the other clients turned to their direction.

"Holy shit," Elena and Bonnie said together.

"So you're telling me that I slept with an engaged man and I might be carrying his baby?" Caroline asked nervously.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Katherine said a look of shock still plastered on her face.

"He's hot though." Elena said.

Caroline and Katherine turned to Elena and she shrugged and said, "What? I met him at the engagement party and I met his bitchy little fiancé."

"Why didn't I see him there?" Caroline asked trying to recall the engagement party. She hasn't noticed him then.

"Maybe because you were going through a rough time," Bonnie said.

"Right… That was the day I broke up with Tyler." Caroline said remembering that horrible day. She had to break up with Tyler because they just didn't have that spark any longer and because she found out that he was cheating on her with his secretary, Haley.

"I might be wrong though, I mean I'm sure there are many guys that fit Klaus' description." Katherine said.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see till tonight." Caroline said with a sigh.

The girls nodded and Bonnie handed the magazine back to Caroline. Caroline closed the magazine and put it back on the magazine rack because she was no longer in the mood to read about pregnancy.

After the girls were finished with their hair and makeup they got into Bonnie's car and drove to Katherine's house. All of their dresses were in Katherine's closet.

Once they got to Katherine's apartment Caroline sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to herself. She couldn't believe that she hooked up with Katherine's future brother-in-law.

Caroline knew that there was a chance of the guy not being the guy she slept with, but that chance seemed very slim. Not many guys had a sexy accent or such an old name and so Caroline waited until it was time to head over to the restaurant.

Katherine didn't want to get married at a church and so they decided to just have somebody come to the restaurant in order to make Katherine's and Elijah's marriage legal.

"Caroline, get up! You need to get into that bridesmaid's gown." Katherine said as Elena zipped up Katherine's white wedding dress. Katherine's dress was gorgeous and it looked very ostentatious. Her dress was very puffy and it had small jewels across the front of it.

Caroline grumbled but got up anyway. She walked over to the closet and took out her beige dress. Both Bonnie and Elena were already wearing the beige dresses when Caroline came out of the bathroom.

"Can one of you zip the dress up for me?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure," Bonnie said as she picked up the skirts and made her way to Caroline. Caroline turned to face the full-length mirror and Bonnie zipped it.

"This dress is perfect," Caroline said happily.

"Indeed it is," Bonnie and Elena agreed.

"Well I did choose it out for you ladies and you know me…" Katherine said with a smile on her face.

"Katherine you look gorgeous!" The girls said in unison.

"Do I?" Katherine asked uncertainty creeping up in her voice.

"YES!" They yelled out together.

Katherine nodded at her best friends' and sister and the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Caroline said as she reached over to the phone.

She pressed the button and said, "Hello?"

"Hi there, this is the limo driver and I just wanted to let you know that the limousine is here."

"Okay thank you! We'll be right down." Caroline said sweetly.

"Okay," The driver said before he hung up the phone.

"It's time to go!" Caroline said as she clapped her hands together. She wasn't going to let her emotions ruin the wedding.

"Where are my heels!?" Katherine cried out as she looked around the room.

The girls began to look around for Katherine's heels and Bonnie spotted them in the half open shoe box.

Bonnie walked over to the shoe box and picked up the box. She removed the top cover and took the heels out.

"Found them!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, thank god!" Katherine said happily.

Bonnie handed the heels over to Katherine and Katherine sat down. She put on the heels and once they were all ready they made their way towards the door.

"Is it going to be just us in the limo?" Caroline asked.

"Nah, Elijah, his siblings', and Galen are going to be there."

"As in Klaus,"

"Yep, he's one of them." Katherine answered.

"Great…" Caroline said nervously.

"Relax Care," Elena said to Caroline.

"I'm trying," Caroline whined.

Elena looked over at Caroline with a raised eyebrow before she walked off to the elevator.

This was it, she thought to herself.

Once they got downstairs the door man William held the door open for them.

"You ladies look beautiful," William said.

"Thanks Mr. Hale." The girls said.

The limo driver came out of the limousine and opened up the door for them. They thanked him and went inside. Once Caroline was inside of the limousine she looked around and tried to spot the man from the other night but he wasn't there. Caroline let out a sigh of relief when she saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes sitting in the seat.

"Where are Elijah and Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"I thought that was Klaus!" Caroline half whispered half hissed.

"That's Galen," Katherine answered.

"Elijah wasn't ready and so we took off without him and Nik is joined at the hip with his bloody fiancée." Kol answered.

"Kol?" Bonnie asked as her green eyes widened.

"Bunny?" Kol asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well my best friend is the bride…" Bonnie answered.

"And my brother is the groom…" Kol answered.

"This is the guy you've been going on about?" Elena asked as her eyes widened.

"Elena!" Bonnie said embarrassed.

"You talk about me?" Kol asked as he looked at Bonnie with googley eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Bonnie said.

"If you guys are finished with your conversation I would like to introduce some people to each of you." Katherine said.

"Caroline, and Bonnie, this is Rebekah, Henrik, Kol, Galen, Finn, and his wife Sage." Katherine said.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay now Rebekah, Henrik, Kol. Galen, Finn and Sage these are my best friends Caroline and Bonnie and you all know my twinny Elena." Katherine said.

"A pleasure to meet you ladies," Finn said and the others nodded.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way tell me again why Klaus isn't here please." Katherine said.

"Tatia called him up and she asked him to go to the wedding with her. They were supposed to meet at the wedding but you know how Tatia the little bitch likes to make an entrance." Kol said.

"I can't believe Nik is marrying her." Henrik said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know right, I don't know what our dear brother sees in that whore." Rebekah, the blonde girl said.

"What is so horrible about this Tatia chick?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She thinks she is the best person in the world, and she thinks she is some hot shit when in reality she isn't anything special."

"If she is such a horrible person why doesn't your brother just break up with her?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not that easy…" Rebekah and Kol said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Nik made a promise to our father Mikael when he was lying on his death bed. He promised him that he would marry Tatia." Rebekah said.

"Wow," Caroline breathed out.

"We're here!" The limo driver announced as they pulled up the restaurant.

"You ready for this Kitty Kat?" Kol asked her.

"Yup, are you guys ready to add me to the family?"

"You? Hell yeah! Tatia? Hell to the no." Kol said and Henrik laughed.

The limo driver opened up the door for them and they got out one by one. They entered the restaurant and the ladies went into the private room.

"Katherine you look stunning!" Sage said as she closed the door and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Thank you ladies," Katherine said with a smile.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Mikaelson?" Sage asked.

"I am," Katherine said brightly.

There was a light knock on the door and Caroline went to the door and unlocked it. On the opposite side stood a woman with brown wavy hair and a bitchy smirk on her face.

"Katarina," Tatia said ignoring the rest of the girls as she made her way inside the room.

"Why are you here Tatia?" Katherine asked angrily.

"I was invited." Tatia answered as she sat down on the chair.

"Correction: Klaus was invited and you decided to tag along." Katherine said and Caroline began to laugh.

"Do you have a problem Blondie?" Tatia asked as she turned her sharp gaze at Caroline.

"Oh no problem… I just find it funny that you would stoop so low as to come in here when you're obviously not wanted here." Caroline said with a shrug and the other women nodded in agreement.

"Who is this?" Tatia yelled out to Katherine.

"You can ask me you know…" Caroline said.

Tatia glared at Caroline and said, "Who are you?"

"That's better." Caroline said.

"Well…" Tatia said impatiently.

"Caroline Forbes, best friend of Katherine Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett." Caroline answered.

"Well Caroline, you should stop talking because you don't know me."

"Oh, I am so scared." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Unbelievable…" Tatia said before running out of the room.

The girls burst out laughing when Tatia left and they praised Caroline for standing up to Tatia.

"So that's the bitch?" Caroline asked.

"Pretty much," Rebekah said still smiling at Caroline.

Tatia came back into the room with a man by her side.

"Nik, she is being mean to me!" Tatia cried out as she pointed at Caroline.

Caroline was still laughing when she caught Klaus' gaze.

"You," Klaus said.

"You," Caroline countered.

* * *

The End of the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Klaus and Caroline see each other once again!

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic so far :)

Please leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :)

* * *

"You," Klaus said.

"You," Caroline countered.

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another shocked. Klaus sure as hell didn't think that he would be seeing the girl he had sex just a mere few days ago in the bride's room. Caroline knew that there was a shot that this Klaus guy could be the guy from two days ago but she didn't actually believe in it.

"You know this bitch?" Tatia asked as she looked up at Klaus with confused eyes.

"Get your curly haired devil out of here Klaus," Katherine said to him seriously. Caroline was still staring at Klaus and he was staring at her.

Klaus' eyes snapped to Katherine's and he nodded.

"Tatia perhaps you should go and find our table." Klaus said as he looked down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you know this blonde bimbo." Tatia said.

Caroline looked over at Tatia and rolled her eyes at this Tatia chick.

"If you have to say something why don't you say it to my face?" Caroline asked Tatia, speaking up for the first time. Yes, Klaus remembered her voice from a couple of nights ago.

"I'm not talking to you." Tatia said to Caroline irritated.

"Technically you are…" Rebekah said. Rebekah just met Caroline but she already liked her more than Tatia.

Tatia looked over at Rebekah angrily and Rebekah shrugged.

"Enough," Klaus said to the women.

"Babe, tell your sister to stop sticking her big nose into everybody's business." Tatia whined.

"Tatia, go and find our table. I've had enough of your whining."

"Mind your tongue Niklaus, we wouldn't want my parents finding out about how you're treating their little girl." Tatia said.

"Tell them what you want, but not today. Today is my brother's wedding and I will not let you ruin it." Klaus said.

Rebekah smirked at Klaus because she loved it when he put Tatia in her place.

"Ugh!" Tatia shrieked and turned towards the door. She opened it up and gave an irritated look to Klaus and the others before walking off.

"We need to talk." Klaus said to Caroline.

Caroline nodded and followed him out into the hallway. Klaus found an empty room and went inside with Caroline.

Caroline sat down on the couch and Klaus began to pace around the room.

"How did you find me?" Klaus asked.

"I wasn't looking for you. The only reason why I am here is because my best friend is getting married in a little." Caroline replied.

"Katherine is your best friend?"

"Yes,"

"Look… about the other night we—" Klaus began to say but Caroline interrupted him.

"I know, we were both drunk and reckless and it won't happen again but I have a question for you."

Klaus nodded and Caroline asked, "Did you use a condom?"

"I didn't, are you on the pill?"

"I'm not." Caroline answered nervously.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Listen, we should just try and relax." Caroline said.

"Relax? How do you expect me to relax when you might be expecting my child?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. Even if I am pregnant I don't need your help, I can take care of the baby myself."

"Do you honestly believe that I would leave my own child!?" Klaus asked irritated.

"I don't know! I don't even know you!" Caroline replied.

"We have to find out if you're pregnant. I have to tell Tatia the truth."

"I still think it is a little early to find out if I am pregnant." Caroline stated.

"Bloody hell! How could I have been so reckless? I am getting married in two months!" Klaus said.

"We were both reckless… Listen to me; I don't expect much from you. Marry her and that will be that."

"I can't marry her if you are expecting my child."

"And why is that?"

"Because I will not allow my child to be raised without a father."

"You're getting way ahead of yourself. I might not even be pregnant! Just relax." Caroline pleaded.

"How are you not freaking out about this?" Klaus asked as he began to pace back and forth.

"I am, but I am trying to contain it and I think you should try and contain it to. I really should be getting back to Katherine so if you'll excuse me." Caroline said as she got off of the couch.

Klaus took a hold of her hand and said, "Give me your number."

"My number? Why?" Caroline asked.

"I need to know how to contact you if anything."

"Fine, hand me your cell." Caroline said.

Klaus took out his iPhone and gave it to Caroline. Caroline quickly put in her number and gave it back to him. She walked past him and went back into the room where Katherine was with the others.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"Sure," Caroline said.

"How do you know Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"Nik?"

"Klaus," Rebekah clarified.

"Oh, we kind of hooked up and I might be expecting his child." Caroline said quickly.

"What!?" Rebekah asked her eyes widening.

"Two days ago I was drunk and he was drunk and one thing led to another and we didn't use protection." Caroline said as she put her fingers on her temples massaging them.

"I might become an aunt?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, but I don't even know if I'm pregnant. It's way too early to be sure." Caroline said.

"I cannot believe this." Sage said.

"Tell me about it…" Caroline agreed.

"Care, I know you must be freaking out right now but try and relax." Bonnie said.

"I'm waiting until I get home to freak out." Caroline said honestly.

"You poor thing," Elena said as she went over to her and put a reassuring hand on Caroline's back.

"Enough about me, this is Katherine's day." Caroline said.

The girls nodded in agreement and they knew that it was time for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle with the groomsmen.

The bridesmaids were Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah. The groomsmen were Galen, Klaus, Kol, and Stefan.

The groomsmen were already lined up when the bridesmaids joined them. Elena stood next to Galen, Caroline stood next to Klaus, Bonnie stood next to Kol, and Rebekah stood next to Stefan.

A slow song came on and the men extended their arms for the women to loop their hands through. Caroline looped her around around Klaus' arm and they looked at one another nervously. They had to keep this quiet.

Galen and Elena were the first to get to the altar and then the others followed closely behind. The wedding march came on and Katherine had her arm looped with Grayson's. Grayson smiled at his daughter happily and she smiled back at him.

Grayson left Katherine at the altar and Elijah came down and took Katherine's hand. They stood next to one another and the reverend began to read.

"Do you Elijah James Mikaelson take Katherine Elizabeth Gilbert to be your wife?

"I do," Elijah said as he slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger. Katherine smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Do you Katherine Elena Gilbert take Elijah James Mikaelson to be your husband?"

"I do," Katherine cried out joyfully. Katherine slipped the gold band on Elijah's finger and Elijah wiped her stray tear away and smiled down at her lovingly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Elijah didn't have to be told twice. He leaned into Katherine and Katherine met him half way. Katherine looped her arms over Elijah's neck and they kissed each other passionately.

The audience stood up from their seats and erupted in applause.

A while later they were all seated at their tables. They all began to chat and eat. Caroline was sitting with Bonnie, Kol, Elena, Rebekah, Finn, Sage, Klaus, and Tatia. Caroline ignored Klaus and Tatia for the rest of the night.

After the guests were finished eating the appetizers the songs came on. Caroline went onto the dance floor with her best friends and they began to dance together.

Klaus was still sitting at the table when Tatia said, "Nik, let's go dance."

"I don't want to." Klaus said.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? Why are you acting so distant?"

"Drop it," Klaus said in a warning tone.

"No, tell me how you know _her._" Tatia said as she motioned to a dancing Caroline.

Klaus watched Caroline dance and laugh and he smiled to himself.

"Well?" Tatia asked.

"We had English Lit together while we were in college."

"You went to college with her?" Tatia asked.

"Yes," Klaus lied.

He knew that he shouldn't have lied to Tatia but he wasn't about to tell her that he cheated on her and might have gotten Caroline pregnant. Klaus knew that Tatia would have a fit and he wasn't going to allow that. When the right time came he would tell her the truth about Caroline.

"Did you ever hook up with her?" Tatia asked her jealousy evident in her voice.

"Listen Tatia, I'd much rather not speak about my past relationships."

"Fine, but if you want me to stop asking questions then you better get the hell up and dance with me." Tatia said as she stood from her chair.

"Fine…" Klaus said.

Klaus never loved Tatia and he hated that his father made him promise that he would marry her. Mikael and Klaus were never really close and Klaus never really got along with him. Mikael was a hard man and made sure that his children would listen to him no matter what. Even when Mikael was lying on his deathbed he still had the power to scare his children. Klaus wanted to break up with Tatia so many times but he just couldn't do it. All Klaus ever wanted was to be loved by his father and he never really got that. The least he could do to show that he actually loved Mikael was to respect his wishes. Klaus would marry her in two months and that would be that. The only reason why Klaus even cheated on Tatia in the first place was because he just needed to let go. Tatia was always so controlling and Klaus hated that very much.

They went onto the dance floor and began to dance with one another. Caroline spotted them and she rolled her eyes. She could tell that Klaus was miserable by the look in his blue-grey eyes and she sighed.

"Caroline," She heard Rebekah say.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked.

"If you're pregnant I'll gladly help you out."

"Thanks," Caroline said sincerely. She liked Rebekah very much and she was happy to know that at least somebody from Klaus' family wanted to help her out willingly and not forcibly. Caroline knew that Klaus didn't want to help her out but his honor wouldn't allow him to just leave a woman that was carrying his child without any help.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The host began to say.

The guests turned to him and he said, "The bride will now be tossing her bouquet of flowers so if the women can come over to the center we will appreciate it very much."

The men sat down and the women stood in the center. Katherine was standing on the stage and she turned away from the women. She was getting ready to toss the bouquet.

Some of the women that were there were Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Tatia, Caroline, and a few other women named Rose, Ashley, Anna, Yvette, Lily, and others.

"Now Mrs. Mikaelson, I want you to throw the bouquet on the count of three."

Katherine nodded at Sergei, the host and he began to count down.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Katherine let the bouquet go and Caroline caught it with her right hand. She held the bouquet with a smile on her face and Tatia scowled at her.

Tatia didn't like Caroline, not one bit and she didn't like that her fiancé had a history with the blonde bimbo.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sure some of you wanted a public confrontation but i thought it was a bit early for that.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :)

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Matt, an old friend of Caroline's asked as he grinned at her.

"There is no wedding." Caroline said as she went over to the dessert table. She smiled at Matt and offered him a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Thanks," Matt said with a brilliant smile as he took it from her.

"Where have you been Donovan? I haven't seen you in ages!" Caroline said after she took a bite out of her own chocolate covered strawberry.

"I've been busy; April is expecting our first child so I've been helping her out. The pregnancy is taking its toll on her and I don't want my wife or my child getting sick." Matt said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearby table.

"Right! How far along is she?" Caroline asked.

"Six months," Matt answered.

"Is she here?" Caroline asked as she looked around. She wanted to talk to April because Caroline wanted to know what it was that she should be expecting if she really is pregnant.

"Nah, she wanted to come but I told her to just relax for the night."

"Let the woman have some fun Matty Boy!" Caroline said as she nudged him playfully. Back in high school Matt and Caroline were the best of friends.

Klaus was watching Caroline interact with a man on the opposite side of the restaurant and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling jealous because it made no sense. He was going to marry Tatia and that would be that so why did he care about what Caroline did?

"Nik!" He heard a shriek from behind him.

Klaus took in a deep breath and turned around to face Tatia who was now in the company of her parents.

"Niklaus, so lovely to see you," Mrs. Petrova said as she smiled at Klaus.

"Likewise, how are you Mr. Peter?" Klaus asked Tatia's father.

"I am well and you?" Peter asked as he brought his glass of champagne to his lips.

"Just peachy," Klaus muttered.

Tatia gave Klaus a glare and Klaus ignored her.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak to the groom." Klaus said.

"Oh yes of course, send Elijah our congratulations." Linda Petrova said.

"Will do," Klaus said before walking away from them.

Caroline noticed the look of annoyance on Klaus' face as he turned away from the elderly couple and his wife-to-be and she rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why he was willing to give up his happiness because of a promise. Although she assumed it had to do with his nagging conscious of wanting to make his father happy even though he was no longer alive. She turned back to Matt and he looked over to Klaus.

"Do you know that guy?" Matt asked.

"Something like that," Caroline replied.

"Care, let's dance!" Bonnie said as she went over to Caroline and took a hold of Caroline's hands.

"Hey Bon," Matt said to his old friend.

"Matt! Oh my god, how are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" Matt asked.

"I'm great," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Darling! I 'm missing you over here," Kol yelled over the loud music.

Bonnie turned to Kol and smirked at him and then she turned back to Matt and Caroline.

"You're dating Kol?" Matt asked.

"I guess you could say that, how do you know him?"

"We went to college together." Matt replied.

"Really?" Bonnie and Caroline asked.

"Yup, we had English Lit together."

"Interesting, hold on a second," Bonnie said as she motioned for Kol to come over.

Kol came over and put his arm around Bonnie.

"Donovan, I didn't know you were here." Kol said as he patted Matt's back.

"Hey buddy, how is everything?" Matt asked.

"Wonderful because I have this sexy lady by my side." Kol said as he gave Bonnie a wet kiss on the cheek. Kol wobbled a little and Matt helped Bonnie hold him up.

"You're drunk," Bonnie said.

"Yeah I guess I am, Henrik and I shared a bottle."

"Henrik? Isn't he like 16?" Caroline asked as she searched the crowd for Henrik.

She spotted Henrik in the corner throwing up into a bucket.

"Yeah but who cares, he's just like me and that is why we got drunk together. My other brothers' need to learn from Henrik." Kol said with a shrug.

"He's still a teenager Kol." Bonnie said.

"Whatever, now Bonnie dear it's time for us to dance." Kol said as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline and Matt apologetically and then began to dance with Kol.

"I'm going to go and check on the kid. He's throwing up." Caroline said.

"Need my help?" Matt asked.

"Nah, go and have some fun. We'll catch up later,"

"Alright, it was great seeing you Care." Matt said.

"You too, tell April I say hello, alright?"

"Yeah of course,"

Caroline nodded at him and went across the dance floor towards Henrik. Once she got to him she put her hand on his back and Henrik looked up at her his eyes bloodshot.

"Car—Caroline," Henrik stuttered out.

"You okay?" Caroline asked.

"I feel like shit," Henrik said honestly.

Caroline looked down at him sadly and said, "Do you want some mineral water?"

"Yes please,"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Caroline said as she quickly went over to a random table and grabbed a closed bottle of mineral water.

"Henry?" Klaus asked as he spotted his brother in the corner puking into a bucket.

"Nik," Henrik said weakly.

"What happen to you?" Klaus asked.

"I got wasted," Henrik said as he looked down into the bucket shamefully.

"No, Kol got you wasted. Am I on the right track?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but don't do anything to him. We were just trying to have fun."

"Fun!? What fun? You're 16 Henry, you shouldn't be drinking." Klaus said harshly.

"Klaus," A soft voice said from behind him.

He turned to the intruder sharply and spotted Caroline standing there with a bottle of mineral water.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe it isn't the best time to be interrogating your little brother. You obviously see what kind of state he is in so just back up for a little."

"He's my brother Caroline, and I will do whatever I want."

"Fine! You want to be a stubborn jackass? Fine, but just back the fuck up because I need to give this bottle to Henrik." Caroline said as she looked down at Klaus with her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Blondie, why so feisty?" Damon asked from behind them.

"Get lost Damon," Caroline said to him not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Damon said defensively.

"Alright, but as you can see the poor guy is puking and he needs space. So if you two would just move back for a couple of minutes that would be great." Caroline said as she looked between the two men.

They both backed off and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Henrik, look at me." Caroline pleaded.

Henrik lifted his heavy head and looked up into Caroline's blue eyes.

Caroline opened up the bottle of mineral water and handed it to him.

"Drink this, it should help."

Henrik nodded and gulped the mineral water down. Once he was finished he handed it back to her.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"You're welcome," Caroline said softly.

Klaus looked down at Caroline mesmerized. Tatia never even cared enough about Henrik to even have a normal conversation with him and here was a girl that just met him who was acting almost motherly.

He knew that if she was really pregnant then their baby would be in good hands.

"Henrik, do you want me to take you home?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm just going to go and get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah sure," Henrik said as he slowly got off of the floor.

Klaus and Henrik made their way over to the exit.

"Sorry about lashing out on you Damon. I didn't mean to." Caroline said as she looked down at the floor.

"I know, I know." Damon said as he gave her a smile.

Caroline smiled back at him and he excused himself. Caroline went over to her table and sat down. Her feet were killing her because of the heels. She removed her heels and put her feet on the chair.

When Henrik and Klaus were outside, Henrik took in the fresh air thankfully.

"I like her," Henrik said.

"Sorry?" Klaus asked confused.

"Caroline," Henrik clarified.

"Oh, why?" Klaus asked curiously.

"She's caring, pretty, helpful, and nice." Henrik said.

"She sure is," Klaus said with a sigh.

They both looked up at the full moon and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Nik!" Tatia yelled as she went outside.

Klaus looked over at Henrik and Henrik looked back at him angrily. "Get rid of her." Henrik whispered.

"Give me a minute." Klaus whispered back.

He turned to Tatia and she went over to him.

"What is it now?" Klaus asked.

"Why are you outside?" Tatia asked.

"Because Henrik isn't feeling well," Klaus answered.

"So what? Come inside and dance with me." Tatia said as she began to pull on his hand.

"Did you not hear me?" Klaus asked as his eyes widened.

"I heard you, but I don't understand why you have to be outside with him." Tatia said as she sneered at Henrik.

"Maybe because he's my brother, smart one." Henrik said sarcastically.

"Nobody is talking to you." Tatia spat.

"Don't you dare speak to my brother like that." Klaus spat back.

"What is with you today? You're acting like an asshole." Tatia said.

"I'm only acting like an asshole because you're pissing me off." Klaus said harshly.

"If I piss you off so much then why are you still marrying me?" Tatia asked.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Whatever," Tatia said as she let go of his hand and went back into the restaurant angrily.

"Why are you marrying her, Nik?" Henrik asked curiously.

"I don't have any other choice." Klaus replied.

"Sure you do, I know that you don't love her Nik." Henrik said stating the obvious.

"And how would you know that?"

"I've lived with you for my entire life. I know you, and the look that you give Tatia isn't a look of love."

"I thought you were wasted." Klaus said.

"I am, but I know what I'm saying. Just break it off; I'm sure Father didn't want you to be miserable." Henrik said.

"Sure," Klaus said. Henrik didn't know the real truth about Klaus' strained relationship with Mikael. Not much people did.

"You ready to go back inside?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," Henrik nodded.

They went back inside and Henrik went to the restroom. When Klaus was back in the party room he spotted Caroline sitting.

He decided to go over to her because he wanted to thank her.

Caroline was massaging her feet when somebody blocked her light. She looked up and saw Klaus.

Klaus grabbed a chair from the side and placed it beside Caroline. He sat down and genuinely smiled at her.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"For what?" Caroline asked.

"For helping out my little brother," Klaus clarified.

"Oh, you're welcome. And I'm sorry about the way I acted." Caroline said as she grabbed the glass of water off of the table.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have interrogated Henrik, not when he was in that shape."

"Thank you for understanding." Caroline said to him and smiled.

"You're welcome," Klaus said as he got off of the chair. He was about to leave when he turned back to her and asked, "Friends, then?"

"Friends," Caroline said and nodded.

They smiled at one another and Tatia noticed them. She huffed in annoyance and wanted to show the blonde bimbo not to mess with her man.

* * *

There you have it! I hope i didn't upset anybody with this chapter.

I'm not sure if you guys like that I put Matt and April together but she was the only person that i could think of.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I am so so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Klaus noticed Caroline heading to the door. He wanted to go over to her because he wanted to ask her for her number.

Klaus was about to follow Caroline out when Tatia stopped him. Klaus bumped into her and huffed.

"Do you mind!?" He spat.

"Where are you going?" Tatia sneered.

"Outside," Klaus answered.

"For what? You want to get a booty call from that blonde bimbo?" Tatia spat back venomously.

"What the fuck are you saying Tatia! Caroline is my friend." Klaus defended.

"Yeah, well guess what Nik… You're friend's a hoe." Tatia accused as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus' eyes bore holes into Tatia's and he said, "Talk about her like that again, and this wedding is off."

"You don't scare me Niklaus. If anybody was to call of the wedding it would be me. My family owns you."

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus asked shocked.

"How do you think your family still has money? My father gives them money." She said, a smile forming on her glossy lips.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion.

"Your family is broke… Who would've thought? The Mikaelson's are broke and living off the Petrov's money." Tatia giggled.

"You're lying." Klaus accused his fiancée.

"Am I?" Tatia asked him.

"Yes," He mumbled.

"Well if you don't believe me, then perhaps you should go and talk to your mother who is sitting right over there…" Tatia said as she pointed at an older woman with blonde hair sitting at the table near the end.

"Fuck off," Klaus spat, as he pushed passed her.

Caroline was standing outside when Klaus came out. Caroline looked over at him confused.

"Hey," Caroline said to him.

"Hey," He said back and smiled down at her.

"Did you need something?" Caroline wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest because of the breeze.

Klaus nodded and shrugged out of his suit. He placed the suit on Caroline's shoulders and Caroline looked over at him surprised.

"I'm fine," She said.

"It's chilly out here Caroline. The least I could do is make sure that you're warmer." Klaus beamed at her through his dimpled smile.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled.

"You're welcome… Now I was wondering if I could get your number."

"Oh… Yeah, of course." Caroline said.

Klaus nodded at her and handed her his cell phone. Caroline quickly dialed in her number and saved it for him. Caroline gave Klaus the phone back and he smiled at her.

Klaus asked, "Do you want my number?"

"Yeah! Of course," Caroline said as she giggle and took out her cell phone. She handed Klaus her cell phone and he took it from her.

He saved his number to her contacts and handed it back to her.

"Why are you leaving already?" Klaus asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired… It's been a long day." Caroline confessed.

"Indeed," Klaus nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later… Goodnight Klaus," Caroline said to him as she saw the taxi approaching.

"Goodnight Caroline," Klaus said back to her.

Caroline smiled at him and went over to the taxi cab. She opened the door and before she got in she said, "Make sure that Henrik drinks a lot of water."

"I will," Klaus assured her.

"Good, uh- goodnight!" Caroline said as she pulled his suit tighter around herself.

"Sweet dreams." Klaus said back to her.

Caroline got into the taxi cab and closed the door. The cab driver drove off and Caroline looked down at the suit, realizing that she never gave Klaus his suit back.

"Shit…" She mumbled to herself.

When Klaus got back inside, Henrik went over to him.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked his baby brother worriedly.

"I'm alright… Where's Caroline?" Henrik asked.

"You just missed her." Klaus replied.

"Shit…" Henrik muttered.

"Why did you need her?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I wanted to thank her." Henrik said.

"Oh… I'm sure we'll see Caroline again soon enough."

"We'll?" Henrik asked as he raised his eyebrows at his brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes and nudged Henrik playfully. Klaus went over to his mother and sat down beside her. Tatia's parents were currently on the dance floor.

"Niklaus," Esther greeted.

"Is it true?" Klaus asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Esther asked confused.

"Are the Petrov's giving us money?" Klaus asked.

Esther looked down at her hands sadly and Klaus took in a sharp breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"The money that Mikael left isn't yet working. His bank accounts are frozen. We have to wait another three months." Esther answered hastily.

Mikael passed away three months ago.

"I have money mother. I can support our family."

"I know you can but I don't want you to. You have your own life." Esther said.

"My life revolves around our family. You know that!"

"Your life might revolve around our family right now, but in two months you are going to be married and your life will revolve around Tatia."

"My family comes before her." Klaus said quickly.

"She is your family." Esther said before she got out of her chair.

Klaus watched as his mother walked away from him and he sighed. He felt his phone vibrate and he took it out.

He noticed that it was Caroline and he smiled to himself. He opened up the text message and read:

_Hey, I forgot to give you your suit back… -C. _

_I know, -K. _Klaus texted to her as a small smirk began to form on his lips.

_You know? –C. _Caroline typed as she closed her apartment door behind her.

_Yeah, -K._

_Why didn't you ask for it back? –C. _She wondered.

_I wanted you to be warm. –K. _Klaus answered her.

Caroline read the text message and a small smile began to form on her lips.

_Thanks I guess. Goodnight! –C._

_Goodnight love, -K._

Tatia went over to Klaus and frowned at him.

"Who are you texting?" She asked.

"I'm not," Klaus lied.

"You're lying." Tatia accused.

"And you're annoying. Honestly Tatia, you have to stop controlling me. I am not your possession." Klaus spat.

"You may not be my possession but you are my fathers."

Klaus burst out laughing and Tatia looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's a good one Tatia. Really good one." Klaus muttered as he left her.

* * *

_Four Weeks Later:_

Caroline sat on her bed with her legs pressed up against her chest. She looked over at the pregnancy test doubtfully. Caroline knew what the results would say. It would be positive.

Caroline doubted that she was pregnant two weeks ago but when her period never came she started to worry.

Caroline tried to stop thinking about the whole pregnancy thing, but she couldn't. Klaus and Caroline were friends but they both weren't ready to find out the truth.

Bonnie came into Caroline's bedroom and handed her a cup of tea.

"Is it ready yet?" Bonnie asked curiously as she eyed the stick and then the suit that was next to Caroline. Klaus still didn't pick up his suit.

Caroline shook her head no and sipped the tea. Her nerves were on edge and Bonnie frowned.

"I'm pregnant," Caroline said.

"I thought you said the results weren't ready…" Bonnie replied confused.

"They're not, but I missed my period Bon."

"That doesn't mean anything. Women miss their periods sometimes." Bonnie tried to reassure her best friend.

"I never missed my period though, Bonnie." Caroline countered.

Bonnie sighed and looked over at Caroline with a small frown on her lips.

Caroline looked down at her cell phone and jumped off of her bed when she saw that the five minutes were up. She went over to the stick and picked it up.

"Oh my god," Caroline said as she looked down at the stick.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she ran over to her best friend.

"It's official, I'm pregnant." Caroline said as she showed Bonnie the stick.

"You need to tell Klaus." Bonnie said as she put a reassuring hand on Caroline's arm.

"He's getting married in a month Bonnie. How am I supposed to break this to him?" Caroline asked as she looked over at Bonnie with desperate blue eyes.

"I think he understands that this was a possibility. You guys have been talking to one another for the past four weeks… non-stop, and I am sure this subject came up."

"It did," Caroline admitted.

"Call him Care, what's the worst that can happen?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'll call him but not right now." Caroline said nervously.

"The sooner you tell him the better." Bonnie assured.

"You're right, but right now I think I am just going to lie down and think things through." Caroline said as she sighed, going over to her bed and getting onto it.

"Alright," Bonnie muttered as she smiled at Caroline reassuringly.

Caroline gave her a small smile back and turned to the other side. When Caroline heard her bedroom door close she curled up into a ball silently.

Caroline Forbes was going to be a mother, a single mother at that.

She knew that Klaus wouldn't just leave his fiancée just to help her out with the baby and she understood that. She wasn't going to allow him to ruin his own life because of this situation.

Everything would be fine, she kept repeating to herself.

Caroline closed her eyes and placed her hand on her belly. In a couple of months her baby bump would be visible and people would start asking questions. Caroline huffed and grabbed her cell phone.

She dialed Klaus' number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Caroline?" He asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey," Caroline whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure… Can you come over? We need to talk."

"Yeah of course, I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then." Caroline said before hanging up on him

Caroline got out of her bed and began to clean. She took Klaus' suit and hung it in the closet. She threw away the pregnancy test box and cleaned up her desk.

After Caroline was finished cleaning she went into the kitchen where Bonnie sat.

"Did you call him?" Bonnie asked.

"He's coming over right now." Caroline said.

"Should I leave?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah, it's okay…"

"Yeah, I think I am going to go." Bonnie said as she left the kitchen.

Caroline sighed and looked around the kitchen. She went over to the refrigerator and took out all of the ingredients she needed to bake some of her famous brownies.

Bonnie left the apartment and Caroline mixed all of the ingredients. She then turned on the oven and slid the brownies in.

Thirty minutes later Caroline heard her door bell ring. She opened the door and Klaus stood there with a bag of sushi.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Caroline said as she motioned for him to come inside.

Klaus entered Caroline's apartment and looked around. This was the first time that he was here since their night just four weeks ago.

"Come on," Caroline said as she motioned to the kitchen.

Klaus took off his shoes and followed her into the kitchen. He sat down and smelled the sweet scent.

"Are you baking something?" He asked.

"I am," Caroline answered. "Do you like brownies?"

"I love brownies," Klaus smiled at her.

"Good, because they are almost ready." Caroline said as she smiled at him.

"Wonderful, do you like sushi?"

"Yup," Caroline nodded.

"As do I,"

Caroline nodded and went over to the cabinets. She reached for two plates and gave a plate to Klaus. Klaus handed her a chopstick and she took it happily. Klaus opened up the containers and took out the teriyaki sauce and spicy mayo.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Klaus asked even though he knew.

"I- I'm pregnant." Caroline stuttered.

Klaus nodded at her and reached for her hand. He gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I won't let you go through this alone. I'll be here for you. Every step of the way." Klaus told her honestly.

* * *

There you have it! Was it good? Do you guys forgive me for the long wait? Are you guys liking the Klaroline relationship in this fanfic?

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update! It took forever, I know and I apologize for that!

I hope you like it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days after Caroline told Klaus the news; she went to the gynecologist for the first time.

Caroline sat in the waiting room nervously as she waited for the doctor to call her in. Caroline didn't exactly know how all of this worked.

The only person that knew about her pregnancy besides Klaus was Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to accompany Caroline to her first official appointment but couldn't because she was called into the hospital. Bonnie was a nurse practitioner so her schedule wasn't always stable.

Caroline looked over at the circular table that was a couple of feet away from her and reached for a parenting magazine.

Caroline didn't know the first thing about being a mother. She only knew the basics. Caroline knew that she had to take care of her baby but she didn't exactly know how.

Caroline shook her head and tried to focus on the magazine in her lap. Caroline's focus was cut short when she heard his accented voice.

Caroline looked over at the entrance immediately and noticed that Klaus was there.

"Klaus?" Caroline questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey," He said as he walked over to her and sat down in the vacant seat beside her.

"I—I don't remember telling you about my appointment." She told him as she placed the magazine on the circular table.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me…"

"So, how did you find out?" Caroline wondered curiously.

"Bonnie told me."

"Bonnie? How did she contact you? Last time I checked she didn't know much about you."

"She used Google," Klaus shrugged.

"Ah yes, of course. The internet." Caroline laughed embarrassed.

Klaus recalled the conversation that he had with Bonnie just an hour ago:

_Klaus sat in his gallery with his eyes on his latest art piece._

_He was currently working on a landscape that would be showcased in just a couple of weeks. Lately, Klaus hasn't been able to focus on his artwork because of his impending fatherhood. Caroline was a month in and he knew that the next couple of months would fly by._

_Klaus sighed and reached for the cup of coffee that sat on his table in the corner. As Klaus brought the tea to his lips, his phone went off._

_He quickly took out his cell phone and looked down at the unfamiliar number._

_Klaus pressed the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"_

_"Hi, is this Klaus?" The girl on the other end of the line asked._

_"Yes it is. Who is this?" He asked._

_"My name's Bonnie Bennett. I'm Caroline's best friend."_

_Klaus could feel himself starting to panic and quickly asked, "Is she okay? Is something wrong?" _

_Bonnie laughed and answered, "Caroline's fine. Everything is fine."_

_"Oh, thank god." Klaus said as he let out a breath of relief._

_"I'm just calling because I'm assuming Caroline hasn't told you about her appointment with the OB/GYN this afternoon."_

_"She did not tell me that she had an appointment." Klaus told her._

_"I figured… Caroline hates being a bother but I thought that I should let you know in case you want to be there with her. I mean, I know you have your own life and everything but you are the baby's father and from what I've heard from Caroline, you want to be involved in both of their lives."_

_"I do indeed."_

_"Thank you for letting me know Bonnie." Klaus thanked her._

_"You are very welcome. Will you go?" Bonnie wondered._

_"Yes, I think I will." Klaus said as he glanced over at his painting. The painting could wait, he told himself._

_"Alright, great." Bonnie said happily._

_"Thank you again for telling me about Caroline's appointment." He thanked her._

_"You're welcome; I guess I'll talk to you later… or not."_

_"Or not?" Klaus asked._

_"Yup, when I get home tonight, I'm pretty sure Caroline will kill me for telling you."_

_Klaus laughed and said, "Rest assured Miss Bennett, I'll make sure to put in a good word for you."_

_"Well thanks I guess."_

_"No problem. What is the address?" _

_"I'll text it to you in a couple of minutes. I really should get back to work."_

_"Yes, of course. I'll make sure to accompany Caroline on all of her future appointments." Klaus reassured her._

_"That won't be necessary but I'm happy to know that you're not an asshole that is going to leave my best friend to go through this by herself."_

_Klaus laughed and said, "Goodbye Bonnie."_

_"Bye!" Bonnie replied before hanging up on him. _

_Klaus placed his cup of tea on the table and walked over to his painting. _

_Klaus knew what he wanted to paint and it wasn't some bloody landscape. He wanted to paint something beautiful… someone beautiful._

_Klaus quickly removed the canvas from the easel and walked over to an empty spot. He put the painting down and reached for a blank canvas. _

_He walked back to the easel with the blank canvas in hand. _

_As Klaus got the colors together he heard his phone. Klaus picked up his phone and read the address that Bonnie texted him. _

_The medical office was twenty minutes away from Klaus' gallery and Bonnie texted him saying that Caroline's appointment was in an hour._

_Klaus quickly put his phone away and began to paint. _

_He first started off with simple strokes but then he quickened his pace. Klaus looked over at the grandfather clock that stood off to the side and then looked back at his half finished painting. He was painting Caroline and he didn't want to leave his studio but he had to because Caroline's appointment was going to happen soon._

_Klaus sighed and put his utensils down. He walked over to the door and before he left he looked back at his masterpiece._

_He would finish it when he got back, he concluded. _

Present:

Klaus sat down next to Caroline and gave her a small smile.

"What?" Caroline questioned as she reciprocated his smile.

"I promised Bonnie that I would put in a good word for her." Klaus told her.

"Ah…" Caroline laughed.

"So, yeah… I think I am going to make good on my promise to her."

"By all means, give it a shot." Caroline told him.

"Okay, so… First off, Bonnie seems like a great friend and I'm glad you have her. I know you probably didn't want me to accompany you to this appointment or the future ones but I think I will. We're having a child together… He or she wasn't planned but it happened so yeah… I want to have a big part in your life and our baby's."

Caroline smiled at him and put her hand over his. "Can I say something?"

"Of course." Klaus said as he cleared his throat.

"I thought you were going to be an ass after our one night stand."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I mean you have the angelic type of face but I'm guessing there is something within you that scared me."

"Scared you?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Yeah… I'm over it, though. Don't worry about it." Caroline smiled at him as she tried to reassure him.

Klaus nodded at a loss for words and before Caroline could say anything else the nurse came out and called Caroline in.

Klaus and Caroline walked into the room and the nurse directed Caroline to lie on the bed. Caroline did as she was told and the nurse began to ask different questions.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?" She asked.

"A couple of days ago." Caroline said.

The nurse nodded and looked at Caroline's invisible baby bump.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked Klaus.

"I am, yes." Klaus nodded.

The nurse looked down at the clipboard and looked through Caroline's medical history. Caroline was completely healthy. She had no allergies or medical problems.

"Is this your first child?" The nurse asked both Caroline and Klaus.

"Yes," The two replied in unison.

"Very well. Are the two of you married to one another?" She asked.

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another and shook their heads.

The nurse nodded and turned to Caroline, "How have you been feeling lately?"

"I'm okay," Caroline smiled.

"Good… It is still early to identify the gender but I do believe the doctor will be able to find your baby's heartbeat."

"That's wonderful." Caroline said and Klaus swallowed nervously.

All of this was starting to become very true.

The nurse smiled at the young parents and said, "The doctor will be with you in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," Klaus thanked the nurse.

"You are very welcome. Just sit tight alright?"

The two nodded and the nurse left them.

Caroline turned to Klaus and said, "You know you don't have to be here…"

"I want to be." Klaus reassured her.

"I know this was… uncalled for." Caroline said as she touched her belly carefully.

Klaus looked at Caroline's hand and could feel his nervousness rising.

"You're right, but I must admit… This is a pleasant surprise… After our… um—night I thought I'd never see you but look at where we are now." He laughed.

Caroline laughed with him and the tension seemed to lessen in the room.

The doctor entered the room and looked between the young couple.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Jenna Sommers." The doctor introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

Jenna looked between the two and realized that they were both really nervous.

"I see that the two of you are quite nervous but rest assured all will be well." She smiled at them reassuringly.

"We hope," The two blurted out in unison.

Jenna gave the young couple a nod and smiled at them. She looked down at the clipboard and said, "Caroline Forbes,"

"Yeah," Caroline answered.

Jenna smiled at her and then turned to Klaus.

"What is your name, sir? If you don't mind my asking of course."

"My name's Klaus—Klaus Mikaelson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jenna told them and then turned to Caroline, "You are still in your first trimester."

Caroline nodded and Jenna asked, "Do you know the three different stages?"

"I have an understanding but I am not quite sure."

Jenna nodded and said, "A pregnancy is split into three trimesters."

Caroline nodded and Klaus listened.

"The first trimester lasts for thirteen weeks." Jenna told the couple.

They nodded and continued to listen to the doctor.

"The second trimester lasts from the 14th to 27th week and then the third trimester lasts from the 28th to 41st week."

"So there are only three trimesters?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes," Jenna nodded as she turned to the baby's father.

"What happens if the baby is born prematurely?"

"It depends how premature the baby is… If the baby is premature for two months it's okay… He or she will still grow to be a healthy human being but if it's earlier than that that may be a problem."

Caroline swallowed the bile that was beginning to form in her throat.

Jenna noticed that Caroline was getting a bit green and quickly reassured her that everything would be okay.

"I know, I know it's just nerve wracking you know?" Caroline asked the doctor.

"I do, I have a child of my own."

"You do?" Caroline asked.

"I do, yes… His name is Ric Jr." Jenna smiled.

"Ric Jr.?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, my husband's name is Alaric but I call him Ric." Jenna smiled lovingly as she thought back to the day before with her family.

"You must really love him." Caroline smiled at the doctor.

"I do… I really do." Jenna admitted.

The two smiled at the nice doctor and Jenna walked over to them.

Jenna sat down beside Caroline and turned on the machine. She then reached for the gel and said, "Mrs. Forbes, if you will."

Caroline nodded and pushed her t-shirt up.

Jenna put the gel on Caroline's stomach and said, "We are going to hear your baby's heartbeat right now."

Caroline smiled happily and waited for the black and white image to show up on the screen.

Caroline didn't see anything and she looked over at Jenna nervously.

"Don't worry, Caroline… You're only at five weeks, yes?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded.

"Okay… So, it is still a bit early but I do hear a heartbeat."

"Is it a healthy heartbeat?"

"I'm not sure… There is like an echo or something like that…" Jenna frowned.

"What? Is our baby okay?" Klaus asked nervously.

Jenna's eyes widened in surprise when she got to the middle of it and looked at the parents with a big smile on her face.

Klaus and Caroline looked at the doctor confused and Jenna said, "Congratulations! It looks like you're having twins."

"Twins?" Caroline asked and Klaus gaped at Jenna.

"Twins," Jenna nodded.

* * *

There you have it!

Now is probably a good time to tell you guys that I know close to zero about pregnancy... All I know is that it takes nine months and that there are three trimesters... So, yeah... I apologize if there is anything in this chapter that makes no sense. I really do...

I should probably get a beta... anyway... They're having twins! Yipee!

Please Leave Feedback :)

Let me know if you want to be my beta for this fanfic :D

~Hana :p


End file.
